<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Landing by dcisamtyler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858557">The Landing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcisamtyler/pseuds/dcisamtyler'>dcisamtyler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcisamtyler/pseuds/dcisamtyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When The Master accidentally lands on a strange planet, a mysterious voice calls out to his human companion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Master (Doctor Who)/Original Female Character(s), The Master (Simm)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is, of course, a self-insert. I adore Nine and Simm!Master. Obviously, I have written most of my Master fics as <i>reader</i>-inserts but I think writing a self-insert is good for you. </p><p>Also, obviously, this is very stretched from canon... I think? I didn't study any references to Gallifrey before writing about it, so I just basically used things I remember or attempted to expand on it...... ANYWAY. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What a view," Dani murmured to herself, opening the door to the TARDIS and taking a peek outside. </p><p>This was her tradition, after all, dating back to her first trip with The Doctor all those years and years ago. The Time Lord would land the TARDIS in a mysterious location and laugh as she tried to guess where they were. As expected, she was rather good at the Earth landings, not so great with everywhere else. But it didn’t matter. Actually, it never did. </p><p>Even if she was off by a century and an entire continent, The Doctor - all handsome in his leather jacket and pants - would beam at her. He would let her wander out but be close behind, a hand ready to take hers, blue eyes bright. </p><p>Despite being a big grump, he would always enjoy taking her to places he knew she would enjoy - Kennedy Space Center on the day the Apollo 11 mission launched. A planet called Sound where the plants sang beautiful melodies as you walked through the various parks - lush with green. Boston during the Boston Tea Party to see her home city’s rich history in person. He was always sweet and considerate when it came to their adventures together. Of course, because he loved her. She loved <i>him</i>. </p><p>When he regenerated, it was a hard loss to take. Dani would never see his face like that again, never hear his Northern accent against her ear, warm breath on her neck, warm hand in hers. She loved the new spunky version, of course, but it wasn’t the same. They traveled for a bit together, a sadness falling over the TARDIS. Ultimately, both understood. They parted ways, amicably - meeting up for little trips now and again. But their romantic love was gone, replaced by something platonic and somewhat unfamiliar. </p><p>Years later, Dani never expected to be traveling in a TARDIS again, not to mention without The Doctor. She didn’t expect to fall for another Time Lord - especially one with a vicious vendetta against her former love. </p><p>She never understood their relationship. But it felt right. After the loss of her Doctor, she needed a change. Her own regeneration. With The Master, she found it. </p><p>Now, outside the TARDIS, only a few footsteps away, a soft mist rolled over what resembled a meadow - dark red grass and blooming silver flowers as far as the eye could see. Above her, two yellow moons sat high in a burnt orange sky. </p><p>She hummed, a small chuckle leaving her lips. Of course, The Master hadn’t landed his TARDIS on Earth (he only did to please her) but a planet that Dani hadn’t seen before. She gripped the doorframe and breathed in the scent of flame, staring out at the grass. Flashes of it looked familiar, but it wasn’t possible. Frankly, couldn’t be. The Master boasted that he always took her to new places, but this one, something about this one left her with a familiar feeling. A warmth yet... weariness brought on by traveling with The Doctor. </p><p>Dani pursed her lips and smoothed out her dress. Something in the air called to her - a low melody. An urgency blossomed in her chest, to leave the TARDIS and wander in the fields surrounding it. </p><p>“Come, my child, and explore,” a wire-y voice whispered from the air. </p><p>As Dani continued to feel the pull of this voice like a ball of string unraveling in between her lungs, she glanced out of the TARDIS. She never wanted to step foot outside of it so much before, to explore, to see, to do. She kept a hand on the door and peered out. </p><p>The voice gasped. “Oh my, you are a <i>homo sapiens</i>. A precious little human.” </p><p>Dani’s eyes widened. Usually, when she heard that comment out in the universe, it was cloaked in an air of contempt. <i>Oh, you - a little human. Small. Inferior. Nothing but a disastrous waste of a beautiful blue and green planet</i>. She knew most alien races despised the human race, but this voice seemed… fascinated. She could feel the air around the TARDIS rush around her as if somebody was studying her. </p><p>“Let us see you, little human,” the voice called. The air beckoned to her, almost extending a hand to help her out. </p><p>She nodded slowly and nearly stepped out. She wanted to. </p><p>No, she absolutely desired it - the unraveling of her chest pulling her closer and closer. But The Master hadn’t emerged from his bedroom yet. He hated when Dani wandered off without him. She couldn’t possibly leave without him, not now, not on a day like this. </p><p>It was her birthday - The Master had something special planned for her. </p><p>So, the brunette stood in the doorway of his most precious possession and tried her best to ignore the voice as it scoffed at her. Just as easily, it cooed compliments at her. </p><p>“You look beautiful, human,” the voice continued. “Did your Time Lord companion choose that uniform for you?” </p><p>Glancing down at her little black dress, Dani wondered how the voice could have possibly known that or known why species they both were. But instead, without more thought, her mind led her to admire her dress. Covered in black crystals and shimmering like its own galaxy, the dress skirted over her waist perfectly and flared out at her mid-thigh. </p><p>She had found it this morning hanging in her closet with a note - The Master’s normal looped handwriting, the tiny ’M’ he signed every letter with at the bottom. A rush of love filtered through her chest. </p><p>When she glanced out at the orange sky, biting her lip, the voice laughed. </p><p>“Of course, he did,” it answered. “You adore the Time Lord more than anything in this universe, don’t you?” As Dani considered it, the voice added, “even more than you adored the first.” </p><p>A slight guilt grabbed her heart as if she left The Doctor behind as if the two hadn’t separated on good terms. For a moment, flickers of The Doctor in his leather jacket flitted through her mind, a faint smell of cinnamon and firewood. She leaned her head against the dark wood on the opposite side of the doorway, her gaze trailing over her surroundings. </p><p>Somewhere in the distance was a citadel standing high and mighty. With a sinking feeling, she realized she had seen this image in her mind before - the smooth silver buildings, surrounded by a pile of rubble. Smoke rose from this rubble, tiny fires matching the orange sky. </p><p>Behind her, a deep familiar voice whispered, confirming her wonder… and her fear. “Gallifrey?” </p><p>It was then that Dani felt the pull deepen, nearly dragging her out of the ship. Before her shoe could touch the ground, a hand gripped her arm before she could walk out. </p><p>“Don’t go out there,” The Master barked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unable to catch a full breath, Dani swallowed air in gulps. </p><p>All over her skin, the urge to leave the TARDIS dug into her skin like sharp fingernails. A desperation yanked at the inside of her chest. Oh, how much she wanted to be, to do, to run out onto the fields of Mount Perdition! </p><p>Yet, The Master’s fingers were curled around her arm, tightening with every second they stared out at the fields of Gallifrey. Every now and then, The Voice taunted them with a commanding laugh, but wouldn’t fully speak. </p><p>Dani swallowed hard, feeling The Master’s hand slip up to touch her temple to complete the right skin-to-skin contact. He needed her not to notice, but at that moment, Dani could sense everything. Her awareness levels as a human tripled. The static in the air around the planet crackled as the two stood at the door of the TARDIS. </p><p>Something in her told her to move, to dodge his touch. Then, Dani felt everything and nothing all at once - all of time and space surrounding her in swirls of red and gold. Voices of Time Lords past and present called out to her in the distance, seemingly coming from the Citadel. </p><p>Out there in Gallifrey, the human could find a better life, they insisted. They could give her so much more while the Time Lord could only give her a tiny sliver of the universe. She glanced back at The Master, wondering if he could hear all of this, hear the choir of voices that called to her. </p><p>He left her unsure, his eyes staring forward, face unrecognizable. Surely, he was horrified - this was his home planet - the planet that ruined him, left him deranged and homeless at the beginning of his life. Eventually, they would pretend to take him in and fix him, betraying him in the process. </p><p>And now, the Time Lords were influencing his girlfriend - taking advantage of her human weaknesses. A human could not withstand the powers of a Time Lord. The Master knew it himself. He had to work hard to hold back whenever they were together to protect her - whenever he kissed her, whenever he touched her temple, whenever they… well, touched wholly and completely, bodies flush against each other. </p><p>As Dani caught her breath in front of him, a familiar drumbeat of four echoed in the distance. These drums tortured The Master for years and years after looking into the Time Vortex as a child. After they were taken away, The Master swore it didn’t bother him. He was fine, he insisted. No longer affected by the vicious feeling they brought. But Dani knew better. She could sense his sadness in the quiet of the TARDIS. Occasionally, he would linger in the console room instead of joining Dani in her bedroom, eyes crestfallen. </p><p>She could sense it now, could feel the grip on her arm at its tightest. </p><p>He heard them. </p><p>Together with the urgency still pulling at her chest, it felt like synapses exploding, her brain lighting up like the fires scattered in her distant memories of Gallifrey. </p><p>Years ago, when The Doctor first met Dani, he had accidentally shared a memory of a war-torn Gallifrey with her one night. The planet had been ravaged by Daleks, reduced to nothing but rubble. He was the only one left. Even after The Doctor regenerated, she hadn’t forgotten it. And now, beside her, The Master was faced with his own nightmares of the planet. </p><p>“Hello, child,” The Voice called out, this time bolder. “Let the human come to us. Let her join us.” </p><p>Dani turned to look at him. Beside her, The Master’s hazel eyes darkened with fear. A warmth trickled into Dani’s chest - the instant desire to comfort him. But the urge yanked at her just as quickly, tugging on her skin, like a hand tugging her in the direction of the Citadel. </p><p>“Let me go, Master,” she cried. </p><p>“No,” The Master spat. “This isn’t where I wanted to land. Something happened with the coordinates. I didn’t choose this place.” His eyes narrowed as he stared out at the mist, pulling Dani into his side, holding her close. Voice filled with a new grit, he added, “I never would, again.” </p><p>The Voice tutted and laughed at them, an echo that burned in Dani’s chest. She tried to let go of The Master and run, run towards The Voice in the mist, yet at the same time, she couldn’t bear to leave him. So, she stayed. She stayed and a new pain ripped through her head, making her hands fly up and cradle her ears. </p><p>Onetwothreefour, onetwothreefour, onetwothreefour - The Master’s shattered insanity, a Time Lord’s heartbeat, a brutal drumbeat. </p><p>“Make it stop!” Dani shouted, falling to the ground, feeling it fill her head. It overwhelmed her. She shook as The Master fell next to her, curling his arms around her, placing small kisses in her hair. </p><p>This made The Voice laugh even more. “Young Master of Gallifrey, don’t you know she doesn’t love you? How much she dreams of the other Time Lord?” </p><p>The Master glared out at the mist. “I know that she doesn’t dream of him.” </p><p>“You think you know a lot of things, child. But I can sense your insecurity. How you desire to be more than the Time Lord who calls himself The Doctor, especially for her.” </p><p>The Master growled as the drums faded out, feeling the heavy absence of them. In his arms, Dani clutched onto him and filled the silence with her sobs, her fingers wrapped around his black tie. </p><p>“Come here, love,” The Master whispered, pulling her into his lap. </p><p>The Voice chuckled. “A human and a Time Lord can never be together for long. Notice how quick she left him when she met you. Humans have such short attention spans, don’t they?” </p><p>In The Master’s head came a distant memory of his body as Harold Saxon, of his fake hypnotized wife, Lucy, along with The Doctor and Dani on board the Valiant. He took notice of the brunette immediately - her brown eyes trailing over him, an air of judgment. A challenge, a slight interest. </p><p>“We w-were already separating,” Dani shouted at The Voice through her tears. </p><p>“Ah, but do you know how much The Master fears you will leave him now?” </p><p>“I won’t.” </p><p>“You say this, little human, but you left The Doctor when he got a new body. Who’s to say you won’t leave this one when he does the same?” The Voice taunted. </p><p>The energy around the TARDIS picked up and the paranoia was unbearable, making the two lovers clutch onto each other and grit their teeth, more tears falling down wet cheeks. </p><p>Dani sighed as The Master suddenly pulled away from her, staring at her, almost betrayed. She felt an emptiness without him holding onto her as if he was counteracting the pain. As she looked at him, she noticed the tears welling up in his eyes, but he glanced away, wiping them with his suit jacket sleeve. </p><p>“I’m not going to leave you,” Dani whispered. The Master looked up at her and met her gaze as she placed a thumb on his temple, holding the side of his face, fingers in his silver hair. “You will never have to be alone anymore.” </p><p>Underneath her fingers, she felt The Master’s mood lighten, his heart rate returning to normal as he leaned to kiss her wrist. Inside her head, for a moment, a light exploded. Warmth. Happiness. Love. </p><p>A spell broken. </p><p>Again, The Voice tutted, this time, seemingly weakening as The Master stared it down, hazel eyes ice-cold as he grabbed onto the doorframe. </p><p>The mist was beginning to fade now, but it still tried to speak. “Until the inevitable happens. You know humans, they wither away, until they are nothing but dust.” </p><p>“There is an irony in that statement, considering you are an entity in the mist and you’re dying without us believing in your rubbish,” The Master barked, jumping to his feet. He extended a hand towards Dani and pulled her up in front of him, hand reaching down to her lower back as his parted lips kissed hers, slipping his tongue behind them. Outside, The Voice began to sound strangled as the mist cleared. </p><p>The Master smiled, satisfied as he could see the planet, clear as day. He shut the TARDIS door behind them and locked it, running past her towards the console. “That’s it. We’re leaving this blasted planet.” </p><p>Dani walked up behind him and hummed, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his spine. “I meant what I said,” she whispered into his back. “About you never having to be alone anymore. I’m with you for the long haul.” </p><p>The Master didn’t respond, clicking buttons and pulling levers. Though, he softened underneath her touch. When the TARDIS dematerialized from Gallifrey, Dani reached up and put her fingers on the back of his head, playing with his hair. He hummed lowly. “You loved The Doctor.” </p><p>“I did.” </p><p>“But not as much as you love me.” </p><p>Dani nodded, pressing a kiss into his shoulder blade over his jacket. “I’m in love with you. There’s a difference, Master.” </p><p>At that, The Master turned around and smiled down at her, his infamous toothy grin. He slowly brushed the hair out of her face, fingers lingering by her temple. “Good.” </p><p>Dani made a face. “Good? That’s it?” </p><p>The Time Lord chuckled, arching an eyebrow. “Good, because I’m in love with you.” He leaned his face down towards hers and tilted his head, letting his lips lingered over her neck. “It’s us against the universe, right?” </p><p>“All of them,” Dani breathed, caught up in his touch, his warm breath against her throat. </p><p>The Master grinned into a kiss, just below her ear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Please be kind if you decide to comment. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>